


Unfortunate Conditions

by liyahkurusu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I love Sae she's best girl next to Hifumi, I'll be adding the rest of the casts in the second chapter, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Brutality, Spoilers, Torture, goro's only mentioned but its ok, oh wait did I mention the torture and police brutality?, poor Akira, they also beat his ass, they forced drugs on akira ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyahkurusu/pseuds/liyahkurusu
Summary: For some reason, the interrogation segment of the game is one my favorites. I dunno if it's the sadistic side of me of if there's just something I genuinely enjoy about it.You can describe the interrogation in many ways but still end up with a certain mood or feeling that you honestly feel.Uncertainty, satisfaction, distrust, etc.It depends of how you depict it.This is how I depict itEnjoy :)





	Unfortunate Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm nervous about posting this. It's been years (3)  
> since I've ever published a chapter of a FF. And this is  
> the first time I ever used AO3, so wish me luck!
> 
> I have a passion for writing and reading and I want to get better!  
> Please give constructive criticism, feedback, and support!
> 
> Love,  
> MillieLycanxix <3

    Akira was cold, tired, and the pain was unbearable. He only got a  foretaste of the  interminable torture that the policemen was  ~~so kindly~~  letting him experience. He could feel the pain and drugs  germinate from the kicks and needles that were forcibly out upon him. It’s only been hours, but it felt like days. Maybe it has been and he just doesn’t know. 

   He had been adjacent  to all the barks and howls of the harsh words the torturers were constantly saying. It was worth it, he’d do it again to protect his loved ones. Suddenly the guards left, it didn’t surprise him. He knew Sae was coming to  interrogate him. Even then, he was still glad for her appearance. Her ruby eyes piercing had never felt more like home.

 

   Sae was horrified by the condition Akira was in. His hauntingly  humdrum eyes staring at anywhere but her. The small  trickle  of sweat and what appeared to be blood dripping from his temple of his head gathering up in a tiny puddle. She wanted to just take the poor kid to the hospital, but she had a job to do and a promotion to get. She started her interrogating, asking him question after question about the important (and unimportant) events in this past year that lead him to such a point in his life. Now and them Akira would pass out or space out. Even though she asked him many times if he was okay and if he needed help, he’d deny and say he is okay. Sae wasn’t really convinced, she had to  resume her listening and asking more questions to get more information because she didn’t have much time left. 

 

It wasn’t until a  disrupt knock on the door startled both of the residents of the interrogation room. The guard outside had to  alight on Sae that she only had 5 minutes left. 

 

Sae sighed and told Akira that she needed to wrap it up and thanked him for somewhat cooperating with her. His expression was still  barren and had no life to it. But, there was a small and genuine satisfaction behind the defensive wall of midnight grey eyes. He pointed to the phone on the table, telling her to take it. She took it with her, albeit hesitantly. The plan was set, now all he had to do is wait for Akechi for to the final touches.

  
  
  


To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm getting use to writing a whole lot.


End file.
